The Love For A one Winged Angel
by Yuki-Mary-Kiryu
Summary: Someone miss understood wishing he had someone for him, He may have just found it. Lol Bad summary but read it  - . This is SephirothxOC. T Rating just to be safe


_**This is my second story, just something I wrote a long time ago. :D Hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own Sephiroth D: I wish I did! But he and the ff franchise belong to Square Enix. Well Enjoy! Also I will take any of ur comments to heart and hopefully get better at this. **_

_He watched her, as she laid on the field of flowers where she slept. She looked peaceful as the gently wind caressed her cheek and blowing her air slowly. He had a hard time deciding if he should walk over, he was different from her. She was only human, he was a monster. Yet ever since they met Sephiroth had a hard time forgetting her and wanted to see if she remembered him. Or did she hate him like the rest of the world now did.__  
><em>_He continued to fight with himself, debating on what to do. He was so busy he didn't notice the girl he cared for awoke and had a feeling she was being watched. So busy in his debate, Aleara turned around and saw him starring at her but noticed he was in his own thoughts.__  
><em>_She knew what he did. She knew everything but he died or least that's what others said . But she always cared for him she still did.__  
><em>_"Sephiroth...Is that really you?"__  
><em>_Her voice seemed to break him from his thoughts and she looked at him, she still said his name so perfectly so angelic. His mako eyes couldn't help but watch her as she starred back at him.__  
><em>_"Yes."__  
><em>_He spoke hesitantly as to how she react to him. Aleara smiled at those words and quickly got up and ran to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and clung to him, as she did Sephiroth felt surprised but happy at the same time.__  
><em>_"I missed you, Sephiroth."__  
><em>_He couldn't help but smile down at her, he was happy she didn't hate him.__  
><em>_His arms wrapped around her close.__  
><em>_"I missed you to, Aleara."__  
><em>_He couldn't help smile at how small she was in his arms, she looked up at him and their eyes met. She placed her hand on his cheek and softly began to rub her thumb on his skin, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed her touch, it was so soft so comforting. __  
><em>_'You are a Monster.' The voice in his mind broke him out of his trance, he opened his eyes only to see Aleara watching him with that sweet smile on her lips. He felt a tug of pain on his heart. He knew he had to leave her soon. Aleara seemed to notice as she frowned.__  
><em>_"What's wrong, Sephy?"__  
><em>_"I have to go Ale."__  
><em>_Was all he could say as he turned away and was about to leave till he felt small arms wrap around his torso, he could easily break free but he didn't want to.__  
><em>_"Please don't! You just got here..."__  
><em>_Her voice was soft but he could sense she was hiding the pain. He bowed his head slightly down. He couldn't have her, he was a monster not a hero.__  
><em>_"Ale please...Let me go."__  
><em>_His words full of sorrow. But Aleara didn't want to. And seem to clung as tight as she could.__  
><em>_"No!"__  
><em>_"Ale you don't understand..."__  
><em>_He tried to talk coldly to her but it never worked on her, she was the only person who can stand it and break it. He melted as he felt her arms start shaking, she heard her whimper. She was crying. His hand gently touched her arms.__  
><em>_"Please Sephy help me understand...If it'll get you to stay with me...Please."__  
><em>_He looked down.__  
><em>_"I'm a monster, Aleara. Now let me go."__  
><em>_He tried again to sound cold but she knew better. She held on tighter and shook her head.__  
><em>_"You aren't. You are not a monster Seph .How can you say that?"__  
><em>_She spoke so softly, he loved listening to her but knew this might be the only time he would ever hear it.__  
><em>_He clenched his right fist into his chest and then outstretched his hand to his right side, suddenly summoning a black wing. He didn't feel her hands on him anymore and heard a gasp of shock escape her lips. He looked down ashamed. But was suprised when he felt fingers on his wing, he looked to his right side to see Aleara touching his wing.__  
><em>_"Aren't you scared?"__  
><em>_She shook her head and clung onto him once more this time staying in his front, he couldnt help but hold onto her.__  
><em>_"No you aren't a monster. I know what happened, Sephy I know what you did. But you aren't evil or else you wouldn't hold me."__  
><em>_He couldn't help but smile again as she smiled up at him, their eyes met once more but it seemed this time the world disappeared around them. They didn't notice they started leaning towards each other and suddenly they kissed passionately. He saw her close her eyes as she moaned into the kiss and held her close to him as they continued to enjoy their kiss and love for each other__._


End file.
